Traditional coastal defense measures such as seawall and revetment are known for absorbing and dissipating energy of incoming waves of seawater at coastal sites. However, these types of wave-energy absorption system have caused environmental impact to local ecosystems, and are susceptible to flooding and stronger waves caused by storms, which can easily damage their structures and render them nonfunctional. In addition, these defense structures tend to be visually unappealing. As alternatives, flexible forms of coastal defense measures have been sought after.